mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashrah (Aboodash56)
Ashrah is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. History Pre-Mortal Kombat Ashrah was once a member of Quan Chi's Brotherhood of Shadow, a group consisting of Netherrealm demons who worshiped the fallen Elder God, Shinnok. One day, Ashrah refused to carry out one of Quan Chi's orders. In response, he sent her sister-- a fellow member of The Brotherhood of Shadow-- to kill her. While escaping her would-be assassin, she found a holy sword known as the Kriss. As she learned how to wield the blade, slaying Netherrealm demons with it, Ashrah began to recognize that with each one she killed, the sword progressively cleansed her spirit of evil. She then resolved to liberate herself from her inherent malevolent nature by using the Kriss to eliminate the evil within her. Each demon that she slew brought her closer to her goal of purification and, consequentially, her eventual expulsion from the Netherrealm, as that dimension could not sustain anyone with a soul containing such purity. She also learned that the Kriss blade had the power release the revenants from Quan Chi's control. What she did not know, however, was that her Kriss blade was actually the "Datusha," a mystical vampire-slaying weapon that corrupts its wielder with the false belief that they are using it for a greater purpose in order to continue its genocide against the vampires and other demons. At some point in the past, Ashrah allied herself with Shujinko and taught him demon slaying techniques. She later fist came into conflict with Ermac, mistakenly believing him to be a demon and attempting to kill him, however, she was defeated. Original Timeline= Search for Quan Chi For many years, Ashrah begun her quest to find and kill Quan Chi in order to further her ascension. Travelling to a realm called Outworld, she came into conflict with the oni Moloch and Drahmin while on her way to Shang Tsung's Palace. She defeated Moloch and Drahmin but was unable to find Quan Chi as he was killed. Fight against the Dragon King Returing to the Netherealm, Ashrah searched for Noob Saibot, whom she considered to be a powerful demon, in order to slay him, since doing so would enable her to complete her ascension. During her journey, she was encountered by Shujinko, who asked for her help to defeat the Dragon King. She accepted his help, but they were ambushed by Noob Saibot, who was allied with Smoke. She sensed such great evil in Noob Saibot as he desired to remain in the Netherrealm, while Smoke had a problem in adjusting in the Netherrealm. Ashrah sensed that there was some good left in Smoke. With Smoke unable to fight, Noob confronted both Ashrah and Shujinko alone. Ashrah defeated Noob Saibot with the help of Shujinko and gained her ascension from the Netherrealm, but the sword that made her escape possible, the Kriss, did not travel with her. Suspecting that it remained in the Netherrealm, Shujinko travled deeper into the Netherrealm and regained the Kriss, bringing it back to Ashrah. Ashrah then joined forces with Shujinko, Sub-Zero, Sindel, Li Mei, Bo Rai Cho, Dairou, Kenshi and Fujin in the final battle against the Dragon King's forces. With the Dragon King defeated, Ashrah returned to the Netherrealm Battle of Armageddon Upon returning to the Netherrealm, Ashrah began slaying a multitude of demons. She learned that Quan Chi was alive and decided to continue her search for him. Upon slaying dozens of demons in the Netherrealm, Ashrah transcended that plane of hell and emerged in an unfamiliar realm, surrounded by celestial beings of light. The celestial beings made her into their chosen warrior-- the wielder of the Kriss who could purify the world, and would ascend into becoming "an angel of light," once she used the weapon to "consume the darkness." After submitting to their will, Ashrah was transported to Vaeternus to start slaying the vampire race, which she saw as vile beings for their feeding on the blood of the living and spreading their corruption throughout the realms. She began her quest, slaying numerous vampires. Meanwhile, during this time, a clone of Ashrah was created by Shinnok to test Taven's strength. Back in Vaeternus, the real Ashrah was encountered by Nitara, who was resurrected by her people after being killed by the Saurian Reptile. Nitara was warned of this threat to her realm by the elders of Vaeternus, but Nitara defeated Ashrah and managed to escape to Edenia. Ashrah followed Nitara to Edenia in order to kill her and gain ascension. During this time, Ashrah was one the warriors encountered by Johnny Cage, who warned her about the upcoming threat of Armageddon and Shinnok's return. Defeating him, she was requested by Cage to join him with Forces of Light to defeat the Forces of Darkness at the Battle of Armageddon. Ashrah accepted Cage's offer, seeing it as an opportunity to gain the power of Blaze, in order to destroy Nitara and gain ascension. Ashrah joined the Forces of Light to kill Nitara. During the battle, she killed the Kytinn D'Vorah and succeeded in killing Nitara, but she was killed along with the rest of the combatants. |-|Alternative Timeline= Search for Quan Chi For many years, Ashrah begun her quest to find and kill Quan Chi in order to further her ascension. She wandered the planes of the Nethrrealm in order to find Quan Chi and slayed many demons on her way. Aiding the Special Forces At the Netherrealm, she was encountered by Jackson Briggs from the Special Forces and agreed to help them find Quan Chi. She advised them that Quan Chi was not at his fullest power without Shinnok's Amulet. During the battle between the Special Forces and the Brotherhood of Shadow, Ashrah fought against Quan Chi's minions, Kia, Jatakka and Sareena. Defeating Sareena and freeing her from Quan Chi's control with the Kriss, Ashrah helped Sareena in fighting against the Quan Chi's forces. She fought against Kia and Jatakka while Sareena fought Noob Saibot. Ashrah defeated Kia and Jatakka and saved Sareena from Noob Saibot with Jax's help. Quan Chi sensed that the Kriss would be a threat against his plans, as the ancient sword seemed to have to power to free the revenants from his control and purify demons. Quan Chi and his revenants escaped. Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:Brotherhood of Shadow Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Deceased - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Alternative Timeline